An Angel In Hell
by Airborne47
Summary: Misty is the Daughter of a famous Warrior Angel, Tokura. Ash is a demon in hell, the only living male of the Ketchum Line. Airborne is pissed off at Ash for bringing an Angel in hell and actually liking her. Pokeshipping and Egoshipping! P.S: If we can get some fanart for this, I'd love it! fyi, the Demons in it have Bat-like wings. You should know what wings Angels have.


**Pokeshipping in this one! So, check out what this was based on, A Demon's Angel and an Angel's Demon. So in this one, Ash is one of the most feared demons in Hell, Misty is an Angel in heaven, a Daughter of a famous warrior Tokura, and a famous healer named Heather. So, let's go on with the story. P.S: Some Egoshipping (Misty and Gary)**

The Demon walked down a path in hell, a slash on his cheek evident. He walked with a smirk as he passed a portal to Heaven, he saw young Angels playing. He laughed and stuck his hand through, making claw appear. The Angels screamed and fled the area. One yelled the name of a famous warrior, Tokura. He winced at the name, for the warrior killed his parents, Giovanni and Delia, not to mention his sister-who was four at the time-Loretta. He hated the Angels for it. He would kill them all. He just needed the chance. Or, he could rip Tokura's heart apart, by taking his daughter, Misty Waterflower. A smile spread across the Demon's face, "Not to mention she's adorable, I'd have a fun time with her."

(Heaven)

Misty pouted. Gary just came by, just to talk with her Dad. The two would be in a forced marriage in two months. Gary was actually excited for it, Misty however, would do anything to get out of the marriage. They were forced into when they were both five. Now Misty couldn't believe she had a white dress, being the tomboy she was. She called her friend, Leaf.

_I'm ditching the Wedding_

_What? Mist! If your Dad heard th-_

_I don't care. Remember when the cute demon was here? Ash?_

_You aren-_

_I am_

_Oh my god. Misty likes a demon!_

_So? You saw when we helped him. He was watching me the whole time._

_Yeah. What's your plan? You and Gary are creepy together. Ash though. That is freaking adorable!_

_Get some kids playing around the Hell portal, one of them goes in because they got dared, and I go in and save them. Ash has heard the plan._

_Misty Waterflower. You are one sly bitch._

_I know I am._

Misty hung up the phone and she thought one thing, _Ash doesn't know the plan. I could be killed trying to do it._

(Two days later)

_Time to do the plan. Do or die,_ Misty thought. The children were throwing a ball. One kids accidently got it through the portal and went to get it. He was scared to move, the angels were paralyzed with the fact a demon could easily take him. Misty said, "I'll get him." And walked through the portal. She picked up the boy with effort, and put him on the Heaven side of the portal. She saw a familiar looking demon, he had Black hair and Chocolate brown eyes. She froze. The plan wasn't for him to be there. Or he even be there. Now that she was doing it, she was paralyzed with fear. The demon grabbed Misty's arm with a smirk. The angels saw the demon grab Misty. They screamed. "No way out my pretty little angel." The demon smirked, and with that, the demon created a warp. The Angel screamed, but wasn't fighting.

(In Hell)

Ash looked at the angel and shook his head, "How could a warrior so great have a Daughter so weak? You didn't even fight me." He sighed. "I'm not weak!" Misty said, the little fact she liked this demon kept it from sounding proud. "Sure." Ash smirked. "Don't try to hide it. I can sense your emotions. I know you like me." Ash laughed, walking down a hall. Four zombies walked down, Ash behind them. "An Angel? How stupid was she to come down here?" A zombie asked. "Is she blond!?" Another zombie asked. Misty huffed, "Do I look like a blond?"

"Master found a cute little Angel. That even I'd tap." Another zombie said. Ash hit it in the forehead and its head rolled off. "Shut up Tad! Finders keepers!"

"Dammit! Now it'll take my body forever to find me! Over here dumbass!" Tad's head yelled, the last part to his body. "Excuse my retarded Zombie. He doesn't seem to get that he's dead!" Ash said, yelling that last part. The other three zombies walked up. "Okay, there's Lye, Wen, and Hunt. And Tad's the oldest out of them all." Ash said. Hunt spoke, "Master Ash. That Angel has got to be retarded to come into Hell." He said, he was the same one who made the comment about Misty being stupid. "At least she's a hot retard." Tad commented, his body finally finding his head. "Tad, if Master already sent your head off for a comment like that, he'd do it again." Wen smirked. "What Wen said!" Lye yelled. "Yeah Tad, listen to Wen." Ash smirked. "Oh Shut up Ketchum." Tad snapped. "Ketchum? You're dealing with Airborne's brother here. Remember?" Ash said. "Airborne? The demon that snuck into Hell and killed half of the military?" Misty asked. "Oh! The Angel can speak!" Hunt said. "So you've heard of my little sister? She was Loretta Ketchum. She died, but the Grim Reaper, Dawn, brought her back for us." Ash said. Misty winced and Ash saw it, "My little Angel is scared of Airborne? She's really a big Teddy Bear…that kills." Ask laughed, He grabbed Misty's wrists and kept her pinned to the couch. "I know it was your plan to come here. Ditch Gary, the guy you're supposed to marry, that your father is forcing you to do. So you set up a kidnapping scene. I was more than happy to 'kidnap' you." Ash said. "So quit hiding your feelings. Despite me being a total asshole, you love it. Something Gary would never do. _Ever_." He continued. "Master and Angel sitting in a tree-" Wen started, Lye cut his sister off by putting a hand over the young Zombie's mouth. Misty was shocked the Demon could feel her emotions. Yet she kept it to herself, despite him being a Total ass, she loved him, everything about him is what you would expect from a demon. A cute demon. Ash got closer to the Angel, she could feel his breath. "I've committed sins angels would be hanged for. Rape, murder, you name it, I've done it." Ash said. And with that, Ash sent his zombies away. He laughed looking at the Angel. "Now that those pests are gone. We can do something. Fun for me. Not so much for you." Ash said with a smirk

**There you guys go! Two stories in one day! Remember, Review if you like, or want me to add anything.**


End file.
